O Corvo
by Synth. Kha
Summary: Um conto pseudo-gótico-romântico sobre o passado da ruiva mais invejada de todos mangás/animes. One-shot. Um pouco de SasuKarin.


* * *

Um conto pseudo-romântico-gótico sobre o passado da ruiva mais invejada de todos os mangás/animes. SasuKarin

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse eu teria feito melhor. (?)

**O Corvo**

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, onde a escuridão era cortada apenas pelos relâmpagos e trovões. Em uma casa afastada do resto do vilarejo, uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos vibrantes se debatia em sua cama, estava tentando se livrar daquele _pesadelo_. Ela acordou com o som de asas... Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, estava ofegando. Tudo parecia tão real: o fogo, a destruição... Olhou para o lado, o que viu a assustou. Um par de olhos vermelhos a observava... Levantou com certa dificuldade, aproximou-se da janela, era um _corvo_, parecia que ele estava a chamando. Ele bicou o vidro da janela, ela então abriu o vidro. Ele voou, batendo suas asas negras, pousou em uma árvore, mas não tirou seus olhos vermelhos da janela da garota. Ela entendeu. Como que hipnotizada, trocou de roupa e saiu de casa, mesmo com toda aquela chuva, ela seguiu o corvo. Ele a levava para longe, mas ela _sabia_ o caminho de volta...

Ela o seguiu, até que ele pousou em um tronco de árvore caído. Ela sentou ao seu lado, acariciou suas penas tão negras quanto a noite e tão molhadas quanto a chuva que acabara de cessar.

— Você é tão sozinho quanto eu. – ela murmurou ao corvo, seus olhos vermelhos estavam sempre sobre ela... O corvo voou para longe. Ela o procurou com os olhos, mas o sol já estava nascendo. "_Fique forte, eu vou voltar._" Uma voz ecoou na mente da garota. Ela fechou os olhos. "_Estou ficando louca_." – pensou - "_Deve ser o sono_." Decidiu voltar. Quando estava na metade do caminho, pôde sentir poderosos chakras se distanciando e um forte cheiro de fumaça. Ela correu. Ao chegar lá, só pôde ver chamas, corpos pelo chão... Tudo estava destruído. Ficou paralisada, suas pernas falharam, perdeu o equilíbrio. Pôs as mãos sobre a boca enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Aquele pesadelo... era _real_? Tudo estava em ruínas... Ela desmaiou. Acordou quando um homem alto, de pele pálida, jogou água em seu rosto.

— Eu perdi tudo... – falou recuperando a calma, mas lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

— Como você pode estar viva, garota? - o homem perguntou, sorrindo cinicamente.

— Eu... - ela hesitou. – senti muitos chakras vindo na direção da vila no meio da noite e... eu fugi para a floresta, na direção oposta deles. Eu estou viva, mas não pude salvar ninguém... – colocou as mãos sobre o rosto.

— Muito interessante, garota. Qual seu nome?

— Karin. – ela murmurou.

— Karin, você quer ser forte?

— Forte...? – seus olhos brilhavam pela lembrança da noite passada. – Eu quero. – ela respondeu com convicção, encarando o homem.

— Então venha comigo. – ele virou e foi andando. Ela levantou e o seguiu.

— Senhor, qual o seu nome? – ela perguntou timidamente.

— Eu me chamo Orochimaru, garota. – ele gargalhou.

Um ano passou depressa naquela "caverna", o único lugar que ela agora poderia chamar de lar. Mesmo sendo cobaia de muitos experimentos, ela era grata ao homem que a "salvou". Ela estava _forte_. Tinha então treze anos, porém nunca se esqueceu daquela noite. E aqueles olhos vermelhos que a salvaram? Ela procurava por eles todas as noites, quando acordava de algum sonho ruim. Eles nunca mais apareceram.

Em uma noite semelhante àquela, Orochimaru visitou seus aposentos. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava. "_Outro experimento_." - pensou.

— Karin, venha. – foi tudo que ele disse. Ela o seguiu, até chegarem a uma sala iluminada por algumas tochas. Nela, estavam Kabuto, Orochimaru e um _certo_ garoto, que estava de costas, mas que ela tinha certeza de que não conhecia.

Ela parou em frente ao garoto.

— Esse é o meu oponente, Orochimaru? – o garoto perguntou em um tom ríspido.

— Sasuke-kun, você _sabe_ que não deve subestimar os seus oponentes e, principalmente, as minhas garotas. – Orochimaru sorriu.

A garota sorriu triunfante, se posicionando para a luta.

Sasuke atacou a garota, mas seus movimentos pareciam inúteis. Ela desviava perfeitamente de _todos_.

— Onde está o meu oponente agora, _Sasuke-kun_? – a garota ria com escárnio.

— Tsc. - "_Como ela pode saber onde vou atacar? Eu vou descobrir_._ Eu não posso simplesmente perder._" – Sasuke pensou. Ativou seu sharingan. Seus olhos se encontraram. Ela parou.

— Você... – a garota murmurou, caminhando até ele.

— Eu o quê? Não vai desviar agora? – sorria ironicamente, estava pronto para atacar, mas algo lhe _dizia_para que não o fizesse. Ele não sentia nenhum instinto de ataque da parte dela, mas então por que ela continuava se aproximando? Ele sentiu suas bochechas queimarem pelo toque das mãos dela sobre seu rosto e acariciando seus cabelos negros, como as asas de um _corvo._

— Você _voltou_... – ela sussurrou antes de encostar seus lábios nos dele. Seus olhos brilhavam ao encontrar aqueles olhos vermelhos _novamente_.

Ela se afastou. Voltou correndo para seu "quarto". Ele não entendeu. Dias se passaram até ela ser mudada de esconderijo, com a desculpa de cuidar de _prisioneiros_. _Para se manter afastada de Sasuke_. Um dia antes de ela partir, ele a procurou. Ela arrumava seus poucos pertences para levar.

— Veio se despedir? – ela sorriu, olhando para ele.

— Vim... Bem, sabe, Orochimaru me contou sobre seu passado... – ele desviou o olhar, ficando encostado na porta.

— Há muitas coisas sobre _aquele_ dia, Sasuke-kun, que nem eu mesma compreendo, mas de _alguma forma, _eu _sei _que **você** me _salvou_. – ela continuava o encarando. – Então, vai me visitar?

— Não, Karin.

— Ah. – a garota olhou para o chão, estava triste.

— Eu vou ir te buscar. – ele falou baixo, para que somente ela ouvisse, enquanto se virava e ia embora.

Ela hesitou por um momento. Correu até a porta, falando em um tom alto o suficiente para que, mesmo distante, ele pudesse ouvir.

— Tudo bem, _**corvo**_, eu vou te esperar. – Ambos sorriam. Ele, por não entender por que ela continuava o chamando de _corvo_, ela, por saber que _aqueles __**olhos vermelhos**_ voltariam para ela, algum dia.

* * *

**N/A:** Tive a inspiração para esse conto depois de ler "O Gato Preto", do Poe (tudo a ver). Tipo, eu estava em dúvida se colocava um gato ou um corvo, então achei que o corvo ia ficar mais rox. Minha intenção era fazer algo mais soturno, mas o máximo que eu consegui foi isso, porque eu amo a Karin demais para dar um fim triste para ela. u_u

Então, que tal apertar aquele botãozinho verde ali embaixo? :D


End file.
